Everdream
by LightKingdom
Summary: Cette utopie n'était pourtant qu'un rêve éveillé.


Titre : Everdream

Prologue :

Cette utopie qui n'était pourtant qu'un rêve éveillé.

Characters : [Tsubasa; Ryuga], Hikaru, Gingka

Genre : Hurt/Drama/Comfort

Note auteur : Bonjour ! J'ai eu une petite inspiration le mois dernier sur un OS et le voilà ! Je suis désolé, il est un peu hard psychologiquement mais je pense que vous allez devoir vous habituez à ce genre d'histoire (j'adore écrire ce genre) ! Promis, je ferai des exceptions à nos amis lecteurs trop sensibles. Pour ceux en petite déprime, inutile de lire cet OS qui ne fera qu'amplifier votre mal-être ahah !

Bonne lecture !

PS : je plaisante bien sûr, c'est à la porté de tout le monde ;) !

* * *

De jeunes adolescents étaient assiégés dans d'inconfortables banquettes bon marché situées dans les stades du stadium de l'AMBB toutefois accueillants, à présent fermé au public en vue de l'heure tardive de la nuit dans lesquelles ils y traînaient. Le haut bâtiment laissait apparaître à sa voûte un large toit découvert, donnant vu sur un doux ciel étoilé. La longue querelle contre Némésis était enfin finit et le petit groupe se remettait tout juste physiquement de tout l'effort dépensé. Tous semblaient quelque peu heureux, émus, et surtout nostalgique : ça marquait bien la fin, une sorte de séparation entre eux, ce que certains se disaient être un mal pour un bien. A présent, ils auraient une vie d'adulte totalement différente et seraient contraints à laisser derrière eux le doux quotidien d'une adolescence envoûtante... Durant cette courte période de traque des bladers légendaires ils avaient pu rencontrer des gens nouveaux qui n'avaient apportés que de positif à la vie routinière du groupe, mais aussi comprendre des choses, et accepter des sentiments parfois bien trop souvent refoulés. Repenser à ces années passées ensemble, ces défaites et ces victoires. Personne n'en restait indifférent. Que l'on ait débuté du "bon" ou "mauvais" côté, tous formaient désormais une sorte de famille. Une famille que certains n'avaient jamais eu la chance d'avoir avant de les rencontrer. Car au commencement, lors de l'ultime bataille, une importante distinction avait été faite entre tous les bladers. Les gentils et valeureux combattants du côté de Gingka opposés aux méchants ennemis liés à la Nébuleuse Noire. Toutefois quelques membres aveuglés par la folie de Doji s'étaient finalement vus convertis au groupe. Ils savaient à présent que quoiqu'il arrive, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur l'autre. Et Dieu savait que certains s'en sentaient rassurés.

Tsubasa, fixait tour à tour ses amis, ses alliés, qui comme lui étaient semi allongés, observant les étoiles scintillantes en cette suave soirée hivernale. Le ciel était curieusement dégagé, obscure tout en restant étincelant, offrant aux amis une exhibition ésotérique colossale, anonymement réclamée par le groupe éreinté qui ne demandait que de répit. En y repensant, on aurait pu penser que ce spectacle était la consolation d'une galaxie toute entière envers ces braves bladers qui avaient protégé le monde d'un Dieu erroné, désireux de cahot. Ils avaient par la volonté seule vaincu un Dieu, quitte à y risquer leurs vies, tous méritaient beaucoup.

Il y en avait tellement à voire, tellement à partager. Nul autre que le jeune homme aux yeux ambres ne pouvait détacher le regard de ce merveilleux panorama. Il sourit en les apercevant si serein, si calmes, et surtout si comblés. C'était si rare... D'abord, son petit blondinet préféré, considéré comme un véritable frère de cœur et accompagné de son ami aux cheveux verts qui ensemble, pointaient du doigt les étoiles les plus épatantes. Gingka son fidèle et précieux ami ainsi que Benkei, leur costaud et optimiste compagnon, admirateur inconditionnel de Kyoya commentaient sur les constellations visibles de ce début de soirée que Hyoma, objecta de temps à autre. Hikaru et Madoka se confessaient secrètement quelques intimes réflexions; principalement basée sur la relation que Hikaru et le loyal jeune homme aux yeux glacés entretenaient. Kyoya lui était tout juste distinguable par la fuite d'un mince filet de lumière provenant de l'un des lampadaires éclairés du lieu. Il tenait la main de Gingka, publiquement tout en caressant sa paume. Kakeru son frère se tenait à ses côtés, parlant de tout avec Ryuto, contre lequel il reposait sa tête sur son buste. Leur annonce de couple n'avait pas été un franc succès due à la très forte rivalité présente entre leurs frères respectifs, -et ennemis jurés que le monde n'avait jusqu'alors connu : Kyoya et Ryuga. Aujourd'hui encore le vert contestait cette relation mais avait apprit à vivre avec, au détriment de ses valeurs.

Ainsi, il inclina légèrement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres pour faire face à son plus grand bonheur. Son regard dévia vers deux grands yeux d'ors intenses et coriaces dont il était complètement fou. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent tandis que son sourire s'estompa. Ryuga le contemplait également, caressant avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve ses bras dont la peau matte s'oblitéra sous les rayons de lunes pour en devenir un peu plus claire. L'argenté suivait de bout en bout ses moindres mouvements. Presque par automatisme, attiré par lui comme un aimant, l'adolescent se redressa pour plaquer ses lèvres rosées et mielleuses sur les siennes, salées et viriles. Le contacte entre les deux amoureux attira l'attention de certains amis présents qui ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupire amusé. Mine de rien, ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés. Leur petite rivalité passée s'était transformée au fil du temps en une amitié timide et anonyme, jusqu'à en devenir un amour indéniable et passionné. L'idée de les voire ensemble les avaient quelque peu inquiétés au début, mais découvrir un Tsubasa aussi vif et jovial n'avait pût qu'apaiser leurs craintes légitimes. Et très vite, tous avaient compris que Ryuga était véritablement quelqu'un de bien, même succinctement Kyoya qui refusait par pure fierté bien-sûr de l'admettre.

- _Imaginez que l'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés, vous pouvez seulement penser à quel point nos vies seraient différentes_ ? Demanda Kenta.

Gingka sourit et se blottit contre son petit-ami qui grogna, sentant déjà les déclarations furtives à l'eau de rose et les longs discours chaleureux d'amitiés terriblement niais arriver. Il ne fallait pas être maje pour deviner que Kyoya ne raffolait pas de ce genre d'allocutions, d'ailleurs ça n'échappait à personne. Néanmoins il sortait avec le jeune rouquin qui pour autant n'avait pas cesser ces aveux d'amitiés fusionnelles et égayantes.

- _Si c'est arrivé, c'est que ça devait arriver les amis. Moi non plus je n'oserais pas imaginer la vie sans... Sans notre groupe_. Dit-il, d'une voix enjouée. _N'est-ce pas Kyoya ?_

- _Mnh... ouai si tu le di_ s. Répondit-il d'une voix lasse et désintéressée.

Sa réponse en fit pouffer quelques uns qui furent aussitôt foudroyé d'un regard assassin par le lion caractériel.

Ryuga ferma les yeux et soupira, dépassé par le "nous" qui le reliait directement à leur bande cocasse et ridicule. Par bonne figure pour Tsubasa il ne répondit pas à cela, attention significative qu'il apprécia et qu'il ne lui manqua pas de lui faire savoir en embrassant de nouveau la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Kyoya jeta un vaste coup d'œil au couple allongé à quelques mètres d'eux. Il est vrai que ne serait-ce que trois mois en arrière, il n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, imaginé une liaison entre les deux, et encore moins supposé partagé leur quotidien. Evidemment que leur querelle de longue date n'était pas enterrée, loin de là, les deux en venaient toujours à se fritter de temps en temps, ils étaient bien loin de l'entente fondée que le rouquin et l'argenté leur vouait. Pourtant en repensant au désastre qu'ils avaient mutuellement pu causé lors de l'ultime bataille c'était déjà un super bon début, comme le disait Yu, et tous étaient très fiers des efforts réalisés par les deux têtes caractérielles de la bande.

Bavardant et sermonnant ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes sous le crépuscule, Tsubasa commença à ressentir d'un coup sec d'abondantes petites saccades de chaleurs âcres dans la poitrine. Ce désagrément était plutôt infime au début, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la douleur s'intensifiait jusqu'à en devenir athlétique. Son amant ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa tête balançait mollement d'avant en arrière effleurant alors son torse, et son corps submergé par la chaleur tremblait, ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Pourtant ce n'était pas de la fatigue. Sans attendre il le redressa contre lui.

- _Tu veux rentrer_ ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme et posée, ne souhaitant pas attiser l'attention des autres crétins parfois trop curieux.

Plus fatigué encore qu'antérieurement, il hocha la tête de façon nonchalante, prêtant appuie sur lui pour se lever. Faillant à plusieurs reprises, l'autre le maintenu, s'inquiétant dorénavant beaucoup plus.

- _On rentre, il commence à faire froid. Dit l'argenté empruntant un ton des plus rassurants. A demain les gars._ Annonça t-il avec embarras, sans dévoiler la raison qui le poussait à quitter ses camarades, tout simplement afin de ne pas les inquiéter.

Ses amis ne doutant pas une seule seconde de la raison de leur décampement ne les embêtèrent pas plus et les laissèrent partir.

Le mal redoublait d'intensité, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était comme si on lui avait injecté quelque chose et que son corps était envahit par une chaleur artificielle et coriace. Il était esclave de lui-même, de sa santé qui en une fraction de seconde s'était joué de lui.

Aussitôt arrivé sur le parking dans l'espoir d'atteindre leur voiture sans trop de difficulté, l'argenté tomba raide au sol, simplement rattrapé par les bras musclés de son compagnon qui se fit un sang d'encre en le voyant s'effondrer devant lui. Une inquiétude monstre se transformant en un affolement épouvantable lorsqu'il le vit incapable de se relever. Ainsi, à même le sol enneigé, il sentit un air glacé le parcourir violemment, accentuant alors son élancement.

 _-Tsubasa ça va_ ?! S'écria l'autre affolé de voire son petit ami fragile et malade s'échapper de son étreinte.

Il se jeta à terre pour le rejoindre et le rattrapa immédiatement pour délicatement l'enlacer dans la perspective de le réchauffer le plus rapidement possible et ainsi éviter une nouvelle perte de connaissance. Il caressa ses longs cheveux d'une main, son dos d'une autre, porta ses lèvres près de son oreille après l'avoir tendrement baiser.

- _Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. T'as pris quoi avant de venir_ ? Le ton qu'il avait employé se montrait rassurant et ironique, mais l'inquiétude grouillante qu'il ressentait trahissait clairement ses allégations.

Cela n'échappa pas à l'adolescent qui perdait sans retenu le peu de force lui restant, il ne pouvait pas lutter : la neige était glacée et son corps perdait sa température que Ryuga tentait désespérément de lui faire conserver. Sa respiration ralentissait, ses tremblements redoublèrent. Son amant le fixa tentant coûte que coûte de captiver toute son attention pour le rassurer et le maintenir avec lui. Il espérait que tout cela n'était qu'un gros coup de fatigue, mais en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il se doutait que c'était bien plus grave. Ses yeux étaient brillants, son front bouillant, ça ne suffisait pas. Il retira abruptement sa veste avant de la passer autour de l'autre qui se blottit d'avantage contre lui. Il le câlina, le cajolait, lui chuchotait de tendres mots doux, des "je t'aime", des "tiens bon" tout en alternant des baisers amoureux, lui rappelant à quel point il était aimé. Il priait pour que la douleur passe, pour que son protégé aille mieux. Il avait contacté les secours en leur communiquant simplement l'adresse, donnant toute sa vigilance au plus jeune, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà présents ? La caverne la plus proche était à 3 minutes !

L'argenté sentant cette couche supplémentaire réchauffer son corps ne sentit aucune amélioration. Bien au contraire, son état était de plus en plus insupportable, sa poitrine le brûlait, sa tête lui tournait vivement. Il entendait les tendres murmures de Ryuga qui ne lui semblait déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus faible et pourtant il ne déviait pas le regard de son copain qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour le garder avec lui. Son esprit lui jouait des tours ? Non, il réagissait juste à la crise aggravante.

- _Tout est blanc Ryuga. C'est normal hein_ ? Demanda t-il, perdant tout sens de la réalité. La panique l'empêcher de penser, de réfléchir, mais il voulait des réponses.

Criant le nom de Kenta, Yu, Gingka ou encore Kyoya afin de lui venir en aide, il répondit toutefois d'une voix douce et apaisante. La terreur s'était emparé de lui, il était tout bonnement vulnérable.

- _Oui mon amour, tout est blanc, c'est tout à fait normal. Restes avec moi et tout ira bien ok ? Tu sais que je vais prendre soin de toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Tout ça tu le sais déjà._

Il ne le lâchait pas de son emprise, maintenant son corps contre lui qu'il brassait violemment. La seule personne qu'il avait au monde ne pouvait pas indignement claquer dans ses bras. C'était impossible, ils s'aimaient trop pour ça, leur relation naissante ne pouvait pas se finir aussi vite. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'y penser, ça n'arriverait pas, pas tant que lui sera de ce monde.

- _Il est huit heure du matin, tu vas prendre ton café avant de partir au travail hein ? Comme d'habitude je vais te le faire, et ensuite... Ensuite... Ryuga je dis des conneries._

- _Non, tout ce que tu dis est vrai Tsuchan ! Bien-sûr que oui mon ange, un café tout chaud, tu pourras même le prendre si tu veux. Et ensuite je resterai à la maison toute la journée, avec toi. On fera ce que tu veux, on restera au lit, on ira se promener au lac, qu'importe. Parce que je t'aime tu sais, je t'aime tellement. Tant que je suis avec toi je vais bien_. Sa voix se brisa en un murmure à la fin de sa phrase.

Tsubasa ne le voyait plus, son Ryuga, il ne l'entendait plus. Sa voix chaude et rauque, si douce avec lui, il ne la discernait plus. Ses marques s'éstompaient en même temps que _lui_.

Cette scène était irréelle, il avait perdu tous ses sens, il se sentait totalement perdu. Il se savait dans ses bras, se savait protéger, mais son corps lui ne suivait pas. Est-ce qu'il mourrait ? Est-ce qu'on le coupait de son monde, de son Ryuga ?

L'amour était censé donné courage même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui revenir, pourquoi arrivait-il à penser sans ne rien ressentir. Des souvenirs incorporels lui revinrent en tête : ses mains fortes et valeureuses qu'il appréciait tant tenir dans les siennes si frêles, ses bras solides dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de se blottir, ses lèvres salées qu'il aimait capturer, ces yeux d'ors si intenses dans lesquels il adorait tellement se perdre.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, lâcher l'autre seul pour toujours. Pourtant sa vie se faisait injustement faucher sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour arranger cela. L'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux, allait-il lamentablement le quitter comme ça ? Allait-il vraiment l'abandonner lui, et son monde ?

Soudainement, il saisit quelque chose de chétif, d'illusoire.

- _Docteur, docteur ! Il se réveille !_ Ces voix se rapprochaient de lui.

Les sens lui revinrent peu à peu. D'abord l'ouïe très fluet, puis le goût lui paraissant si amer dans la bouche, le toucher répondant à la chaleur qui rappliqua finalement, l'odorat qui ne captait pas l'odeur si familière et sauvage de son amant chéri, et enfin la vue.

Une lumière vive l'éblouit. Était-ce Ryuga qui avait finit par le sauver ? Non, il n'était pas ici. Seules quelques têtes qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'une de l'autre apparurent dans son champ de vision. Elles lui paraissaient floutées, comme si l'on avait volontairement voulu rendre leurs têtes anonymes.

- _Activez la sonde de droite. Voilà comme ça. Il ne pourra pas se révolter contre nous cette fois. On pourra calmement le maîtriser._ Dit-une voix cynique et dur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Désorienté, il ne comprenait pas. Ces voix lui étaient inconnus. Où était-celle de son compagnon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ? Il ne l'entendait toujours pas. La boule qu'il avait au ventre menaçait de s'échapper.

Sa vue s'améliora progressivement. Il discerna un plafond gris clair où une lampe en métal l'aveuglait d'un vive éclairage. A sa droite, deux hommes en blouses blanches et à sa gauche trois femmes vêtues d'uniformes bleus. Il se sentait observé et se savait allongé dans un lit des plus acrimonieux. En détournant son regard, il s'aperçut qu'il était branché à différents capteurs et machines. Il avait dût être transporté à l'hôpital.

- _Ryuga... Où est Ryuga_ ? Demanda t-il, les yeux désireux de l'apercevoir dans un coin de la pièce.

Le chirurgien leva les yeux au ciel, un air abusé au visage.

 _-Putain ! Le voilà qui réclame encore l'autre cinglé du troisième. Décidément, même en les séparant y'a pas d'amélioration. Lui se coupe jusqu'à manquer d'y crever et l'autre en vient aux main avec tous les autres foutus malades de son bloque. C'est désespérant, seigneur, qu'ai-je mérité pour travailler dans l'hôpital le plus merdique de la région._

- _Mais de quoi vous parlez_ ? Plaida t-il d'une voix faible, victime de l'innocence, incapable de suivre la discussion entre les subordonnés et leur supérieur.

Une des femmes du personnel prit la parole, posant sa main sur celle de l'argenté corrompu. Il la reconnu. C'était elle ! C'était son amie Hikaru qui lui souriait. Elle allait l'aider à le retrouver, il était enfin sortit d'affaire.

-Docteur, ce gamin souffre d'Alzheimer et de Schizophrénie, on a noté de nombreuses améliorations sur son comportement en l'envoyant dans le même bloque qu'Atuska. Vous lui retirez son seul repère, c'est horrible de faire ça vous devriez avoir honte. Ils s'aiment bon sang.

Tous ses espoirs furent brutalement arrachés. Où était-il ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi Hikaru était-elle vêtu ainsi ?

- _Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On va s'occuper de toi et de Ryuga_. Dit-elle d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

- _Mlle Hazama, je vous prie de garder votre diagnostic pour vous, nous sommes d'avantage en connaissance des risques que peut causer la relation entre ces deux malades. De plus ce petit n'a pas idée de la question de couple, il est perdu. L'autre, je n'ose même pas penser à la vision de la relation amoureuse qu'il peut avoir. Ce sont des malades que voulez vous. Ils sont condamnés à rester dans ce trou jusqu'à la fin de leur malheureuse petite vie._

Tandis qu'eux conversaient de lui comme s'il _s'_ agissait d'un vulgaire objet, la mémoire finit par lui revenir. Douloureusement.

Petit à petit, l'horreur d'une vie lui apparût. Des souvenirs mis bout à bout qui l'anéantirent, chaque fois un peu plus que le précédent. Son incarcération à 7 ans après la mort de ses parents, ses maladies s'étant subitement développées, ses crises incontrôlables, sa vie lasse et monotone avant sa rencontre avec Ryuga il y a quelques années, si différent des autres malades ainsi de la protection qu'il lui avait donné depuis ce jour. Enfin, _ces_ rêves fréquents d'un monde utopique dans une ville merveilleuse avec des gens extraordinaire qui s'avéraient parfois être des gens tirés de l'apparent véritable monde. Son seul bonheur au sein de sa vie de misère, dont il avait été séparé il y a quelques semaines suite à une violente et tragique bagarre entre lui et Reiji Mizuchi, un psychopathe du vingtième qui avait abusé d'avances sensuelles sur son corps. Il était devenu fou, et ses dangereuses aptitudes à se battre contre lesquels il avait été victime lors de son enfance par son père, lui étaient subitement revenues. Cet excès de colère dont la cause avait rapidement été décelée lui avait valut un isolement soudain loin de son amant. Les premiers jours avaient été insupportables. Il avait longuement crié, hurlé, prit par la panique et la terreur de perdre son compagnon surtout lors du réveil où la mémoire peinait à lui venir. Il avait cessé de mangé, ne réussissait à s'endormir que lorsque son corps le poussait à bout, trop usé par la fatigue. Toute approche psychologique pour lui expliquer les bienfaits de cette séparation restait vaine. Ils avaient alors en dernier recourt prétendu avoir renvoyé Ryuga de l'hôpital. Alors désespéré il avait tenté l'impardonnable et s'était coupé, frôlant ainsi la mort de justesse.

Ses réveils étaient brutaux, douloureux, il le savait. Ils étaient durs et impitoyables face à la vie si douce et charmante qu'il se plaisait tant à concevoir. Son esprit rationnel se détachait de plus en plus, lui laissant tellement plus de liberté à imaginer cette vie et ce monde à l'apparence exquise.

Il entendait déjà la voix de Ryuga parcourir l'allée de l'hôpital tandis que les siennes, trop peu stimulées ne produisirent aucun son. Il était ébranlé par la honte, la peur, l'impuissance de sa maladie mentale et de ses sentiments si coupés du monde qui l'empêchait d'être _normal_.

Parce qu'y croire c'était tellement doux, tellement délicat, tellement sincère. Il voulait de cette vie de paix avec son amour, qu'on le laisse penser que ce monde erroné de malheur n'était pas la réalité, qu'on laisse son cœur prendre le pas sur la raison, naturellement.

Il voulait juste mettre de côté cette différence maladive entre eux et garder leur amour solennel à jamais. Que son monde de songe et son Ryuga soient les seules choses véritables.

Que l'on le laisse vivre _heureux_ avec son amant, tout simplement.

* * *

Salut !

Avant toute chose, sachez que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire cette OS.

Dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé : c'est de la merde, c'était plutôt sympa, bref, lâchez vous, j'adore répondre aux critiques et ça m'aide beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez le pensez.

 _ **Deux petits points sur l'OS :**_ Premièrement vous aurez remarqué que la "descente de Tsubasa" va très vite. Bien sûr, vous aurez aussi compris que la descente aux enfers est dû à une injection médicale de la part des médecins qui provoque alors son réveil. Car oui, dans cet OS l'univers beyblade n'est en réalité qu'un songe, qu'une utopie qu'il a inventé afin de s'extraire de ce monde de malheur dans lequel il est plongé depuis bien 9 ans (si l'on suppose que c'est un ado de 15-16 ans depuis l'incarcération), c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressentis. Autre point, je n'ai fais apparaître que Ryuga Atsuka, Hikaru Hazama et Reiji comme personnage de la série dans le véritable monde de Tsubasa. J'aurais pu en présenter beaucoup plus, ce qui aurait été intéressant mais ça n'était pas nécessaire et ne rentrait pas dans le scénario, désolé si j'ai excepté un de vos persos favoris, vraiment ! Je n'ai pas présenter ou intituler la maladie de Ryuga car je ne suis pas assez expérimenté dans le domaine pour savoir quel est le nom donné à cette''maladie'' où le personnage ressent de forte troubles du comportement et des excès forts de colères. Voici comment je caractérise Ryuga dans cet OS, un peu hard j'avoue.

Bref, je vous retrouve très très bientôt les amis. Encore désolé pour les mois d'absence qui seront vite rattrapés.


End file.
